


Queen of the Night

by YunalescaSakura



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunalescaSakura/pseuds/YunalescaSakura
Summary: "King Regis knew what you were meant to be from the day he met you," Cor told me."And yet, he agreed to Niflheim's demands." Cor glared down at me as I continued. "I understand that he did it for his people, his son but..." I took a breath, "...if I'm meant to be..." I was unable to finish. Cor's face softened."He believed in you just as he did with, His Majesty. He believed you would rise to the task when the time came."





	1. Prologue

“Daddy?” asked a [seven-year-old girl](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/335940453454706139/) with white hair and mismatched blue and green eyes. “Where are we going?” she added looking at the brown-haired man whose eyes were an emerald green and was currently driving.

“To see a friend of mine,” he answered, causing the little girl to look at him with her head tilted to the right, making her look like a lost puppy. He chuckled, knowing she was a little nervous like she normally was when she met new people. He wasn’t worried though, he had a feeling that when she saw who they were she would come out of her shell.

“Don't worry. You'll like them.”

“Okay,” was all she said as she turned her attention back to the world that was passing by just outside her window. Soon enough the two found themselves at the bottom of the staircase that led up to the Citadel of Insomnia, the home of the royal family and the Crystal of Lucis. The girl stood with her eyes wide and mouth slack-jawed at the sight before her. It was so beautiful that the girl didn’t have the words to even try to describe it, not that she fully could. Her father chuckled at her reaction since he recalled himself doing the same the first time he came there with his own father.

“Close that mouth of yours,” he said, causing the child to obediently obey though she looked a little sheepish for being caught gawking like that. He chuckled at his daughter’s adorableness before he spoke.

“Come on, Little one.” On the way up the stairs, the girl saw that there was a figure at the top, who the girl immediately recognized as King Regis Lucis Caelum. As his title said he was the King of Lucis as well as her father's friend and boss. He was dressed in a regal suit, black hair neatly slicked back, green eyes, and an air of authority that demanded respect. To most seven-year-olds, he would be intimidating, but with the warm, welcoming smile that was edged on his face, he wasn't...well at least not to her. When the two had reached the King she noticed two others standing not too far from him though her attention was quickly brought back to her father and the king when the latter spoke.

“Rintaro, how are you?” he said a friendly smile on his face.

“Same as always, your Highness,” the girl’s father replied, bowing in respect.

“No formalities from you, my friend,” Regis told him before he turned his attention to her. “You must be Yunalesca,” he added as he kneeled in front of the child.

“Yes, your Highness,” she answered gaining a chuckle from him.

“Please, call me Regis,” he said, causing the girl to give him a small smile, along with a nod. “Now, there's someone I want you to meet.” With another nod from her, he stood and motioned for the two behind him to step forward, which the two young boys did. One looked to be her age with dirty blonde hair and green eyes that were hidden behind black-framed glasses. He was doing the exact same thing that she was to him though by the look in his eyes she could tell he was calculating a few more things than she was. The other boy looked to be five with black hair that had a blue tint in it because of the light and blue eyes. Just by looking at him she could tell that he was Prince Noctis since he looked a bit like Regis.

“This is my son, Noctis...” Regis said, causing said person to smile, which she gladly returned. “...and this is his future adviser, Ignis Scientia.” The two of them nodded to each other before Regis continued. “Son, this is Yunalesca. She's going to be your sworn sword.” The girl, Yunalesca wasn’t surprised about that, after all, there was always a Sakura by the King’s side and it was normally the firstborn that took that place. Noctis looked away from his father, the smile that was on his face grew bigger.

“Hi, Yunale...Yunales...ca..” he started as he held out his hand, making her giggle at his failed attempt.

“You can call me Yuna,” she told him as she took his hand, causing him to smile brightly.

“Okay, Yuna.”

 

_Do you remember this? It’s funny to think that this was the day everything started. Where I had to protect you, of course, others joined me as time passed. Who would’ve thought that our story would’ve taken the turn that it did?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I don't have a clue on why I wanted to write this chapter in third person but it happened. Okay, I'm going to admit right now, I have absolutely no idea where this story is going to go. The only thing I do know is that there are a few things I've decided to add into the original FFXV story, not counting the few added characters, of course. I apologize for how long this story could possibly take to be put together but I'm going off a spur of the moment idea and it's not as fleshed out as it should be. Oh well, so of the best stories are made that way. Anyway, thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter One

A young man with black hair and blue eyes, dressed in black clothes made for royalty, stood before a wall of flame. Placed dead center of the fiery wall was a throne that the Corrupted Astral, Ifrit, the Infernian, sat. The young man known as Noctis Lucis Caelum, along with his six companions rushed into battle with no fear. Several attacks were made before the mighty Astral raised his hand and with a flick of his wrist, caused an explosion, sending each one of them across the room, bathing in flames. Immediately, they extinguished the flames thought the young king was having a bit of trouble.

“Noct!” his blonde-haired, blue-eyed companion, named Prompto Argentum called as he rushed over to help the king. “Hang in there buddy. Stay down. We'll keep him busy!” he added before he ran over to join four of his companions.

“Noct! Over here!” called Ignis Scientia, from behind a fallen pillar to said person. “Quickly, before he strikes again!” This caught the attention of the white-haired, mismatched blue and green-eyed sworn sword, Yunalesca Sakura. Her head snapped in the direction Noctis, who was struggling to even move, was in.

“Gladio!” she called, gaining the attention of the brown-haired, amber-eyed, built like a tank, sworn shield, Gladiolus Amicitia. “Get Noct!” He nodded before doing as told. Noticing Prompto running towards where Ignis was heard, Yunalesca turned her attention to her twin brother, Yukine, and younger brown haired sister, Cataleya, who shared the same colored eyes like her siblings. “Let's go!” she called before the three of them ran in the direction that the blonde went.

“Where's Yuna?” Noctis asked when Prompto jumped over the fallen pillar.

“Right here, Love,” she answered, placing her arm over his shoulders as she and her siblings joined them in cover.

“Here it comes,” Gladiolus said just before a wall of fire went over their heads, causing all of us all to huddle closer to the floor. Once the flames disappeared, a potion was tossed to Noctis, who willingly used it as Ignis, Gladiolus, Prompto, and Yunalesca's siblings went on to attack the Astral once again. Yunalesca and Noctis looked at each other, asking a silent question before they nodded and joined the others into the fray.

 

**Before the Fall**

 

Insomnia, Capital of Lucis and one of the few remaining places that have peace. Years ago the empire, Niflheim started a war with Lucis and in a desperate attempt as well as a last resort, King Regis erected a barrier to protect the city. Using the power that the Ring of Lucis holds comes with a price though, which caused King Regis to age prematurely, making him seem at least fifteen years older than he actually was. Within one of the many apartments stood a now twenty-two-year-old Yunalesca Sakura. A goddess in human skin is how most would describe her. The perfect hourglass body that all the girls want and most of them are jealous about. The mismatched blue and green eyes that looked like they were precious gems, and her now lower back length white hair, which only adds onto her uniqueness.

Her slightly tan skin having no blemishes, besides the two scars that went a little over her right collarbone, which peeked out a bit from under the black tank top she was wearing, while the rest of it wrapped over her shoulder, going diagonally across her back, one stopping dead center and the other stopping just below her left shoulder blade. The room that she was currently standing in was empty of her belongings, aside from a small, black bag that sat at the base of the full-length mirror, along with a black, hooded sweatshirt and leather jacket on the bed. Today was the day that she and her four other companions, Prince Noctis, Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto were leaving Insomnia to bring said prince to Altissia, the City on the Sea. Why? Well, a few days ago, King Regis had accepted a proposal for peace. The requirements to gain the peace, however, hasn't been exactly welcomed by all. In order to gain the cease-fire, Lucis has to forfeit all the land that it has to the empire and Prince Noctis and Lady Lunafreya, the former Princess of Tenebrae and current Oracle, are to be wed. A knock came.

“It's open.” The door opened and the woman saw, with the help of the mirror, her two blond friends, Ignis and Prompto “Everything set?” she asked, slipping on her sweatshirt. Ignis nodded.

“We're just waiting on you.”

“So, hurry up slowpoke!” Prompto said with a smile plastered on his face as she slipped on her leather jacket. She looked at him and placed her right hand on her hip, a small smirk gracing her lips.

“Aren't you normally one of the three that make us wait?” Prompto whined, but let his head hang in defeat, knowing that what she said was true. The other two would be none other than Gladiolus and Prince Noctis. She laughed as Ignis chuckled.

“Shall we?” she asked, picking up her bag.

“We shall,” Ignis answered as Prompto eagerly nodded before he ran out of the room, getting more laughter from the remaining two. Yunalesca and Ignis soon followed after the excited blonde to the rest of their motley crew.

“About time,” Gladiolus said to the female with his usual smug grin, which only gained him an unamused look.

“Like I told Prompt up there; you can’t talk,” she replied, causing him to laugh. “You set?” she asked, turning her attention to the prince.

“Yeah.” With that, the five of them got into the car and made their way to the Citadel. They ran into Iris, Gladiolus's little sister as well as Yunalesca's siblings and said their goodbyes, though not before Yunalesca whispered to Yukine.

“Something's wrong, so keep a close eye on the Emperor and his lackeys.” He nodded, knowing his sister was rarely wrong in those situations. The five of them walked through the doors that lead into the throne room, though there was only one thought going through Yunalesca's head.

_ 'Wonder how long it's going to be before we ever enter this room again?' _


	3. Chapter Two

**_~[Yuna](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/335940453454843901/)'s P.O.V. ~_ **

 

We stood in the throne room before King Regis. Noctis stood in front of Gladio, myself, Ignis, and Prompto.

“The Decreed hour has come. Set forth with my blessing Prince Noctis,” Regis said, in the commanding king's voice that I've heard him use on many occasions. Noctis bowed at the waist before he spoke.

“Thank you...Your Majesty.”

_ 'Someone's not happy,' _ I thought hearing the tone that Noctis had when he said ‘your majesty’ as well as seeing his shoulders slumping a little. Casting a quick glance at King Regis, I could tell that I wasn't the only one who saw.

“Take your leave, and go in the grace of the gods.”

“Right,” was all Noctis said as he stood from his bow. With that, he brushed passed Gladio and I.

_ 'Unbelievable,' _ I thought sighing as the four of us turned back to the King and bowed before quickly following after his moody son. None of us spoke until we were outside.

“Well, princes will be princes,” Prompto said as we descended the stairs.

“So much for royal protocol,” Ignis continued.

“Not like you had to deliver a formal address,” Gladio added in.

“Your Highness!” This caused us all to look back towards the entrance to see King Regis and the captain of the Kingsglaive, Drautos, making their way towards us.

“What now?” Noctis asked as he started up the stairs to help him.

“I fear I have left too much unsaid. You place a great burden on those who would bear with you,” Regis told him. Noctis scoffed.

“You're one to talk.” Regis smiled a little before he turned his attention to the four of us.

“I ask not that you guide my wayward son, merely that you remain at his side,” he addressed us.

“Indeed Your Grace,” Ignis said as he bowed. Gladio was the next to speak up.

“We'll see the prince to Altissia if it's the last thing we see.”

“Yeah, what he said,” Prompto piped in a little awkwardly as Noctis placed a hand on his hip, moving a little, clearly showing that he was impatient.

“You have nothing to worry about Your Majesty. He wouldn't be able to get rid of us, even if he wanted to,” I added, causing Regis to smile a little as Noctis shot me a playful glare.

“Hate to break this up, but Cor's got the motor running. Drautos, he's in your hands,” Noctis said as he started down the stairs only to be stopped once again by his father.

“And another thing,” he said, getting me to stop again as the other three continued down the steps. “Do mind your manners around your charming bride-to-be.” Noctis walked back up to his father and bowed, showing a few manners he possessed.

“Your Majesty, as well. Try to mind yours around our esteemed guests from Niflheim,” he said before he straightened back up.

“You have no cause for concern.”

“Nor do you.”

“Take heed. Once you set forth you cannot turn back.”

“You think I would?”

“I need only know that you are ready to leave home behind.”

“Don't know about you, but I'm ready as I'll ever be.”

“Take care on the long road. Wheresoever you should go, the line of Lucis goes with you. Walk tall, my son.” Noctis seemed a little lost for words but nodded before the two of us started down the stairs once again.

“Yuna.” Noctis groaned, which makes me laugh.

“You can keep walking if you want,” I told him as I turned.

“I'll wait,” he grumbled, causing me to snicker before I made my way back to the King.

“I fear I've placed a heavier burden on you than the others,” Regis said as I reached him. My right hand twitched slightly. It wasn't hard to tell what he was talking about.

“Maybe. And though I don't fully understand why I'm sure when the time comes I will.” He nodded with a grim look on his face.

“Y'know, I feel like I'm watching my own daughter leave too.” I smiled at his words. “There is one last thing I must ask of you.”

“Anything.” I saw the sadness swimming in his eyes before he spoke.

“Keep him safe.” Placing my hand over my heart I bowed to the man that was not only the king but a father figure to me when mine had passed.

“Always.” With that, I straightened up and took one last look at King Regis before I made my way down the stairs. Not hearing anyone following, I stopped and looked over my shoulder at Noctis to see him looking at his father, most likely questioning what just happened.

“Are you coming, Noct?” His head snapped towards me.

“Um...yeah.”

_ ‘And so It begins…’ _


	4. Chapter Three

**_~ Flashback ~ Two Day Before Leaving Insomnia ~_ **

“You’re slowing down there, Yunie,” my brother commented as our swords clashed, creating an ‘x’ in front of us.

“Well yeah, that’s what happens when I use a sword,” I sassed as I pushed him back before sending a snap-kick at his wrists. In one swift movement, I was behind him, my left arm wrapped around his neck and the barrel of my handgun aimed at his back.

“Was that fast enough for you?” I questioned, feeling a smirk slowly appear as his two-handed sword finally clanged against the stone ground of the courtyard. Before Yukine could reply, the sound of clapping reached my ears. Turing my attention towards the sound, I saw that it was Cor and Regis, who was the one clapping. Next thing I knew, I was laying on the ground, staring up at the blue sky, a little winded.

“Ouch,” I wheezed out as Yukine leaned over me with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Distracted.” I rolled my eyes as I sat up.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Help me up, please,” I said holding my right hand out to him. He did so before we turned our attention to the amused royalty and Marshal. Yukine and I quickly bowed.

“Marshal. Your Majesty. What can we do for you?” I asked as we straightened back up.

“What have I told you, Yuna?” I smiled.

“Sorry, Regis.” That caused said person and Yukine to chuckle while Cor let the right corner of his mouth lift a bit.

“I was hoping I could speak with you, Yuna.” I tilted my head a little to the right as I noticed the subtle hint of seriousness that had wormed its way into Regis’s tone.

“You know I’d never say no. Shall we speak here? Or somewhere else?”

“Somewhere more private would be best.” With that, Cor, Regis, and I parted ways from my brother, quickly making our way to Regis’s study. Regis seated himself behind his desk as I sat across from him in the simple, yet, comfortable chair while Cor remained standing by the entrance, hands clasped behind his back as usual.

“As much as I would like this to be a pleasant conversation, it cannot,” Regis started though I was well aware of that fact. “There is something I must ask of you.”

“And that would be?” Regis opened the top drawer on the left-hand side of his desk, pulling something out before closing it once more and placing what he grabbed in front of me: a small, black, velvet box. He motioned for me to take it, which I obeyed, my eyes widened when I opened the small box. In the center of the white cushion sat the second Ring of Lucis, more commonly known as the [Queen’s Ring](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/335940453457826791). Like the other Ring of Lucis, which currently resided on Regis, the Queen’s Ring has its own powers that can only be used by those who are deemed worthy of it. There is also the fact that the Queen’s Ring can be worn by anyone, even if they are not of the Lucis line.

That’s not all the ring is known for though. When there is an heir of the line of Lucis, the ring essentially plays matchmaker, choosing the heir’s significant other, basically marrying the heir and the chosen half at that moment. Finally, I pulled my attention from the ring in my hand back to Regis, who spoke once he was sure that he had my full attention once again.

“I wish for you to bring this with you when you leave for Altissia.” I was absolutely stunned and almost couldn’t believe that those words had even came out of his mouth.

“Are you serious? Why would you want this to leave Insomnia?” I questioned looking over every inch of the king’s face trying to find something that would tell me he was lying, but there was nothing. In all the history that I had learned, not once has it ever mentioned the Queen’s Ring leaving Insomnia with anyone other than the one that it’s chosen. Just as he spoke, that was when I saw it, the worry and fear along with what looked to be sadness swimming in his eyes.

“I know its much to ask, but…” he hesitated, telling me he didn’t want to disclose anymore if he didn’t have to. I sighed and looked back at the ring that still resided in my hands. Having made up my mind, I closed the case and looked back up at the King, who seemed a little relieved that I had caught on to his hesitation.

“How many people know this will be in my care?” Regis’s face relaxed knowing that he didn’t have to go into too much detail.

“Only Cor and I know. I have no intention of telling anyone else and we both the Cor would never tell.” That caused me to nod, knowing that what he said was true.

“Alright.”

_‘I understand your son Regis but a family heirloom...what do you thinks going to happen at the signing?’_

**_~ Flashback End ~_ **

 

“Heeelllloooooo! Eos to Yuna!” That definitely snapped me from my thoughts.

“Hi. What do you want, Prompt?” I said pushing his wildly waving hand away from my face.

“Was just tryin’ to get ya back from where you left us for.”

“Must’ve been a good daydream, you were dug in like a tick,” Gladio said a smirk on his face causing me to roll my eyes at him.

“I was thinking, not daydreaming. I’ll leave that for when we’re back in the Regalia.”

“I’m sure you will.” The smirk was still on his face. I glared at him, feeling my face heat up.

“Shut up.” That only got him to laugh along with the others which earned the four of them a glare. After we had left Insomnia, the Regalia, Regis’s car ended up breaking down in the middle of the road. The boys ended up having to push it all the way to Hammerhead, which is run by an old friend of Regis, Cid Sophiar and his granddaughter Cindy Aurum. Let’s just say that they weren’t too happy about that one. Once we got to Hammerhead we were charged a bit more than was necessary for just a simple tune-up but I expected that when Cid insulted Noctis, though it didn’t make it any less annoying.

We ended up talking to Cindy and was sent on a few hunts to gain so extra Gil for the trip. Some after taking out three groups of Reapertails, two groups of Sabertusk, finding a hunter named Dave, resting at a Haven and taking out Dave’s target which was a Bloodhorn, we were finally making our way back to Hammerhead to get the, now running, Regalia.

“Penny for your thoughts.”

“Not this time, Iggy,” I replied to the adviser as I looked past the three boys in front, seeing Hammerhead not too far away. “I’d like to keep those thoughts to myself for now.”

“Fair enough.” Once we reached Hammerhead I picked up the items that we had used during our hunts while the boys went and spoke to Cindy.

“She’s back! We should all get a picture with her!” I heard Prompto say as I got over to them. It was funny to see him get so excited over the little things but even I’m happy the Regalia’s fixed. As Prompto showed Cindy how to use his camera the rest of us got ourselves settled. Once the picture was taken, I walked over to Prompto, who had taken the camera back to see how it came out. A small smile appeared on my face when I saw it.

Gladio was leaning on the right side of the Regalia, his right hand on his hip, grinning while Ignis stood on the left, leaning against the car as well with his arms crossed and a small smile. Noctis was sitting on the ground in front, looking actually really comfortable with his arm resting on his left knee, letting a somewhat lazy looking smile appear on his face. Prompto, on the other hand, was on his knees, holding his arms out as if saying “look at this car” with a silly lopsided smile on his face. As for me, I was sitting in between the two, my arms loosely hanging around my right leg that was pulled up and a sweet, but genuinely happy smile occupied my face.

“That’s a keeper!” I nodded in agreement with Prompto.

“I expect a copy of that,” I told him as I started for the Regalia.

“Sure thing!” he replied with a huge grin on his face.

“Now that she’s all polished up and ready for the road, would you like to take her for a little test drive, Noct?” I heard Ignis ask as Gladio got in on my right and Prompto took shotgun.

“Sure, why not?”

“Wait, I thought we decided not to let Noct drive,” I said causing my current car companions to chuckle, even Ignis cracked a smile at it. Noctis, on the other hand, gave me an unamused look.

“Haha, very funny.” I just smirked and motioned towards the driver’s seat before I leaned back. Noctis rolled his eyes before taking the driver’s seat as Ignis took the remaining seat on my left. Apparently, Cindy had asked Noctis if he would make a delivery run to a motel and since we were going in that direction anyway he said that we would. After a brief encounter with Umbra, one of Lunafreya’s, Noctis’s fiance, dogs which the two had been using as a way to keep in touch since the attack on Tenebrae twelve years ago we were on our way, this time with Ignis behind the wheel.

 _“For our next story: Lady Lunafreya of Tenebrae has issued an official statement regarding the forthcoming treaty,”_  a newscaster said from the radio, not only pulling my attention from my phone but also gaining the attention of the others before Lunafreya’s voice drifted through the speakers. _“ Words cannot express the joy in my heart on receiving word of this coming peace. Nor the pride I take in my betrothal playing a part in this historic moment. On this joyous occasion, some have voiced cause for concern: The fear I will be unable to fulfill my duties as Oracle. Please rest assured, my marriage will not stand in the way of my calling. You will find me in your towns and your villages, as you always have. And I shall continue to bless you all.”_

_“Lady Lunafreya will set forth from Tenebrae for her wedding ceremony in the coming days. Please be advised that, during this time alone, her duties as Oracle will be suspended.”_

“It’s _in_ the treaty?” Prompto asked when the newscaster finished.

“Of course, simple formalities,” Ignis answered.

“One of those ‘symbol of the peace’ deals,” Gladio added in.

“So it’s more of a marriage of convenience?” Prompto said, trying to clarify it for himself.

“Basically,” I answered, ignoring the sympathetic looks I was getting from Ignis and Gladio. The two of them knew that I had liked...no, I’ll admit that I’ve been in love with Noctis for some time now. Prompto did eventually figure that out though that was mainly because Gladio was teasing me about it.

“Her Ladyship seems nevertheless amenable to the prospect,” Ignis’ voiced before Gladio adding in.

“And Noct here likes the idea.” Noctis sighed which sounded a little less happy than it should’ve if you asked me.

“What’s that? ‘I do’?” Prompto teased.

“Buzz off.” I smiled a bit before looking down at my phone which had just gone off.

 

_Yukine: Everything going good on your end?_

 

_Me: Yeah, we’ve just about reached Galdin Quay though we did have a bit of a slow start._

 

_Yukine: Why?_

 

_Me: The car broke down. Poor boys had to push her the rest of the way to Hammerhead._

 

_Yukine: Noct? Pushing the Regalia? I don’t believe that. What was being hung over his head to get him to do that?_

 

_Me: Other than the heat, him being possibly murdered by his shield._

 

_Yukine: Gotta love Gladio sometimes._

 

_Me: Yep. So how are things going there? Anything fishy?_

 

“Here we are.” True to Ignis’s words we were. Galdin Quay was a little seaside resort that also doubled as a port. It was actually a very beautiful place with its white sand, crystal clear water, and a breathtaking view.

“Prompt, I’d take some pictures if I were you.”

“Already a step ahead of ya, Yuna.” I kept pointing out places for Prompto to take pictures as we made our way up to the restaurant part of Galdin Quay.

“I’m afraid you’re out of luck.” Turning to the owner of the voice I saw a middle-aged man with red-violet hair, amber eyes, and strong facial features. He was dressed in a black trench coat, pinstripe trousers, a red scarf, and a hooded, gray and white flower-prince mantle.

_‘What in the name of the Astrals is he doing here?’_

“Are we?” Noctis asked, not sounding too convinced.

“The boats bring you here.”

“What about ‘em?” Prompto asked, sounding a bit nervous.

“Well, They’ll not take you forth,” the man said looking back at where the boats would be. Gladio was the next to speak.

“And what’s your story?”

“I’m an impatient traveler, ready to turn ship,” he answered as we walked down the path that we had subconsciously made. “The ceasefire is getting us nowhere.” A glint in his hand caught my attention as the man raised his hand. The next thing he did was turn, flicking whatever it was he had towards Noctis. Being the closest to the prince as well as the fastest, I easily caught it as Noctis had flinched, not expecting anything to be tossed in his direction. Lowering and opening my hand revealed that what I had was a coin but not just any coin, it was an Oracle Ascension Coin. They were issued to commemorate Lunafreya becoming an Oracle.

“What’s this? Some sort of souvenir?” Gladio asked as I turned my attention back to the man who was looking a little more smug than I liked.

“They make those?” Prompto asked, telling me he recognized what it was.

“What? No,” Noctis quickly replied actually sounding a bit offended.

“Consider it your allowance.” That definitely surprised as well as annoyed me, and it seemed to do the same to the others.

“Oh?” I said, closing my hand around the coin, allowing my arm to fall to my side as the other went to my hip. “And who’s allowing us?” I continued, shifting my weight to my left leg. His eyes wandered down my body, I was used to it since most men did the same, this time it sent chills up my spine though where the amber orbs stopped caused me to raise an eyebrow. The corners of his mouth raised a little more than they already were.

“A man of no consequence.” Was all he said before he turned and walked away.

“Yeah, right,” Noctis said, not believing him one bit.

 _‘Why did he stop at my pocket? Does he...no, that’s impossible, no one else knows I have it and I know they wouldn’t tell.’_ My phone vibrating snapped me from my thoughts

 

_Yukine: As good as you could expect with the Niffs here. As for fishy, yeah I would say so since Lady Lunafreya is here._

 

_Yukine: Yuna? You there?_

 

_Me: Wait, she’s there!? She’s supposed to be in Tenebrae!?_

 

_Yukine: I know, I heard the broadcast. Regis has Leya and Nyx guarding her._

 

_Me: At least she’s in good hands but that doesn't make the feeling I have any better, especially with who we just ran into._

 

_Yukine: Why? Who was it?_

 

_Me: Ardyn Izunia, the Chancellor of Niflheim._

 

 


	5. Chapter Four

Unfortunately, true to Ardyn’s words, there were no ships though after basically being blackmailed by a reporter named Dino into getting some rough gemstones we were able to get help with securing our ferry tickets. The downside to that is that we have to wait till morning. So with the Gil we gathered by doing the hunts, we got ourselves a room in the Mother of Pearl, much to Gladio’s displeasure since he wanted to camp. I wasn’t really surprised when the five of us stepped into a somewhat small but comfortable room, with two queen sized beds, two armchairs, a couch, table, and a bathroom that was off to our left. After all, this wasn’t the first time that I had been outside of the Crown City, it was just the first time that the guys were with me.

“Finally! A soft bed!” Prompto cried out as he plopped down on one of the beds, staring at the ceiling. I laughed at his over-exaggeration and at Gladio who rolled his eyes before he spoke.

“Sleeping outdoors is not that bad.”

“Sure, it isn’t,” was all that came out of Noctis as he laid down on the other side of the half occupied bed.

“What he said!” Gladio sighed.

“I don’t see Yuna complaining about it.”

“That’s because I’ve gotten used to it. Scooch, you two,” I replied to Gladio as I walked over to the bad the two were laying on and laid down between the two when they moved. “Besides, even I have to agree, nothing beats a soft, comfy bed.”

“Traitor.” I sat up on my elbows so I could see over Noctis and stuck my tongue out at him before flopping back down, causing the two beside me to chuckle. Eventually, we all turned in...well almost all, I couldn’t sleep so I was staring at the ceiling.

 

**_~ Flashback ~ One Week before Leaving Insomnia ~_ **

 

I was sitting at a small coffee shop with Bellamina Claire, who's been my best friend since elementary school and is also Ignis’s fiancee, and her sister, Bellarosa when my phone went off. Quickly, slipping it out of my pocket, I saw that it was Cor.

 

_“Hello.”_

_“Yuna, his Highness wishes for you to come to the throne roo m.” _

 

I raised an eyebrow.

 

_“Why? Isn’t he in the middle of a council meeting?”_

_“Yes, but something came up and he wishes for you to be apart of the conversation.”_

 

I sighed. This wasn’t the first time that Regis had asked for me to sit in on a council meeting though it always felt a little strange being there. Everytime I asked Regis as to why he always tell me that it was so Ignis had a second set of hands when Noctis became King. I won’t admit it out loud but I don’t fully believe that was the only reason.

 

_“Alright. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”_

 

With that, I ended the call.

“Let me guess,” Bellamina said as I slipped my phone back in my pocket. “Duty calls. Council meeting?”

“Yep. I’ll see you guys later.” Leaving the coffee shop, I quickly made my way to the Citadel and into the throne room that was occupied by many others besides the King.

“Your Highness,” I said bowing at the waist once I reached the bottom of the first set of stairs that led to the throne. “You sent for me,” I added straightening up.

“Yes. Come,” Regis said motioning me to stand beside his throne. Doing as he said, he then explained the situation to me. An envoy of Niflheim requested an audience with him which troubled him for the fact that in the last battle that the Kingsglaive had, Niflheim had retreated even though victory was theirs. And to be honest, that didn’t sit well with me.

“Why retreat when you’ve won?” I asked once the situation was explained in full. I had noticed that my question had made a few of the councilmen nodded with looks of approval as if I asked the correct question.

“Why indeed,” was all Regis said before someone announced that the envoy had arrived. With a simple movement of Regis’s hand, the guards at the throne room entrance opened the door to reveal a middle-aged man dressed in a black trench coat, pinstripe trousers, and a hooded, gray and white flower-prince mantle. He had strong facial features, red-violet hair that atop it sat a black fedora, and amber eyes that observed those in the room. Lastly, a red scarf was around his neck and on his left arm, he wore a winglike accessory that, if it had been on anyone else, would’ve looked absolutely ridiculous. Surprised expressions crossed over many of the councilman's faces as the King straightened up a little, showing very little of his own surprise.

_‘He must be high in the ranks to gain such a reaction from them,’_ I thought, shifting my gaze back to the man as he spoke, making his way towards the throne as he did.

“Hello there. Hello! Good day to you and you. Well met, my dear Lucians,” he said with a smile that was no doubt meant to be inviting and friendly though that was not what it looked like. In fact, the smile that adorned the man’s face seemed as if it was hiding something even if the man himself seemed a bit flamboyant.

“Has Niflheim grown so bold, that they send the chancellor himself as envoy?” My eyes widened. “And under no guard, at that?”

_‘This guy’s the chancellor!?’_

“It is an honor to be recognized by the Great King Regis. Yet, permit me to stand on ceremony and introduce myself nonetheless, especially for our young beauty beside you.” I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes at his flattery as well as not groan in disgust. “Ardyn Izunia, Chancellor of Niflheim, at your humble service,” the man, no, Ardyn continued taking his fedora off and bowing before he replaces his hat. “And I come to you on this most auspicious of days to offer terms of peace.”

_‘Why is that hard to believe?’_

“Peace?” The tone in Regis’ voice told me that he didn’t believe the chancellor, nor did any of the councilmen based on the furrowed brows and frowns they held.

“As you, no doubt surmised that...recent manoeuver of ours was no strategic retreat. Call it…” he stepped on the first step leading towards the throne with a look of mock thinking. “A gesture of imperial goodwill. Like you, we wish nothing more than to bring a swift end to this...senseless war,” Ardyn continued on, moving up the stairs as he did.

“Is that so?”

“It is, indeed. And we require but a singular compliance. Save your grand Insomnia here. Lucis must forfeit all territories to Niflheim rule.” This caused the council members, including myself to look at Regis who silenced us with simply raising his hand. “Ah, Insomnia! The jewel in the crown of the Lucian kingdom.” Ardyn held his arms out, motioning to the beauty of the room. “How foolish of me to forget. There is just one more trivial thing.”

_‘Of course, there’s more.’_

“It concerns your son.” That definitely caught Regis and I’s attention. The two of us glanced at each other as Regis sank in his throne.

“The fetching Prince Noctis of Lucis, and the fair Princess Lunafreya of Tenebrae. They are to be wed.” Hearing Luna’s name distracted me from the pain of hearing Noctis getting married.

_‘She’s alright?’_ I thought as the eyes of the councilmen shifted to the King once again though there were few who were watching me with what I saw was...pity? Why pity? They weren’t the only ones watching though. The amber eyes of the chancellor focused on me and hurt must’ve flashed across my face or something because the corner of his mouth twitched further upwards before his attention moved to Regis.

“You seem vexed, Your Highness, I assure you, the princess still holds you in the highest regard, as she has done all these twelve long years.”

 

**_~ Flashback End ~_ **

 

I sighed, knowing I wasn’t going to be getting sleep anytime soon and moved so I was sitting on the edge of the bed I was sharing with Noctis and Prompto, the former being in the middle while Prompto was on the right. Ever since Ardyn came into that throne room I’ve had a feeling that something bad was gonna happen and with his appearance again along with the information that Yukine had given me it’s only gotten worse.

“Yuna?” My head snapped to the sleepy prince behind me. “Something wrong?” I shook my head.

“Just can’t sleep, so I’m gonna go for a walk,” I whispered as I stood.

“Do you want me to come?” he asked sitting up. Smiling a little, I shook my head.

“Go back to sleep, Noct. You’re going to need your strength.” He looked like he was about to argue but thought better about it as he laid back down.

“Come back before the sun comes up. Specs won’t be too happy if you don’t.” I smiled.

“I know.” With that, I quietly slipped out of the room, to not wake the others and made my way out of the Mother of Pearl. I admired Galdin Quay as I walked along the beach. Crystal clear water that was luminescent blue and glistening, thanks to the fish and moonlight. Sand that looked as if it was a sparkling white thanks to the full moon that was held in the starry night sky’s embrace and in the distance was the simple but added the right touch, silhouette of the island that wasn’t too far off. The sound of the water licking at the sandy shore calmed my nerves for the most part but still couldn’t shake the feeling I had. Silently, I looked in the direction of Insomnia.

_‘Everyone. Please, be alright.’_


	6. Chapter Five

Morning came faster than I would’ve liked. I had returned to the room before sunrise but unfortunately, I only got maybe three hours of sleep before I heard a thud followed by a groan from Prompto.

“You okay there, Sunshine?” I asked sitting up as Gladio chuckled.

“Yeah, I’m good.” I nudged Noctis as I looked around the room which only caused the prince to groan and rollover. That earned an eye roll from me as the other two chuckled.

“Typical,” I muttered, standing. “Iggy?” I added, having noticed that Ignis wasn’t there.

“Should be back any minute,” Gladio answer causing me to nod before I turned my attention back to the still sleeping prince. 

_‘I swear, you would think he was put under a sleeping spell,’_ I thought before I spoke. “Come on, time to get up, Sleepy.” Noctis groaned once more before opening his left eye partly.

“Did you just compare me to a dwarf?” I gave him an innocent-looking smile.

“Maybe. Be thankful that I didn’t use Sleeping Beauty as your shield does.” That got Gladio to laugh. “Now come on.” With a huff of annoyance, the prince did as told. It wasn’t very long after that Ignis came back into the room and the immediate feeling of dread hit me by the look on his face. Ignis had looked at Noctis, his eyes giving away pain and sorrow as his face held a small amount of disbelief. 

“What’s that look for?” Noctis asked as Ignis held the paper that he had out to Gladio. 

“It’s in all the papers,” was all he said.

“What is?” Prompto walked over to Gladio, whose face now held the same look that Ignis’s did.

_ ‘Please don’t say what I think you’re gonna say, Prompt,’ _ I thought, noticing how his face changed.

“Insomnia...falls?” he said sounding as if he was questioning if he read the title right. Even with the fact that I knew what Prompto was going to say was bad it still hit me like a ton of bricks but it was much worse for Noctis, whose eyes widened the instant “falls” was said.

“This your idea of a joke?” 

“I need you to calm down so I can explain,” Ignis immediately replied.

“I’m as calm as I’m gonna get!” Noctis shot back making his way over to the adviser.

“There was an attack. The imperial army has taken the Crown City.” 

“As treaty room tempers flared, blasts lit the night sky. When the smoke about the Citadel had cleared, the king was found...dead,” Gladio read. 

“What? But-” I started but couldn’t find the words to continue as I was trying to keep the tears that were threatening to spill over at bay. It seemed that Noctis was at loss and voiced it or at least tried to.

“We had no way of knowing,” Ignis said causing Noctis to round on him.

“What? Knowing what?” That’s when everything completely clicked into place.

“That the signing was last night.” Everyone’s attention was now on me. Noctis took a few steps towards me as he spoke.

“But the wedding! Altissia!” Before I could speak Ignis spoke, cutting Noctis off from going any further.

“I know, that was the plan. Yet the reports of the invasion are all the same. How could every headline in the kingdom be wrong?” Noctis was once again at a loss.

“...Lies,” he muttered as he walked over one of the chairs and sat down.

“...If only.” Seeing as we didn’t know anything else and weren’t going to believe it until we saw it or, at least, that’s how it was with the guys, I could live without seeing the city in ruins, we piled into the Regalia, heading towards the Crown City. The ride was quiet or at least it was to me since I wasn’t really listening to the guys' talk and the tension so thick that it was palpable though I was hardly paying attention to the other. What was on my mind was all the piece that I should’ve connected faster.

_ ‘The first clue was the sudden retreat of the Niffs. Second, Ardyn’s appearance in the throne room. Next, the Queen’s Ring being placed in my possession, along with the way Regis and I parted. Then the second run-in with Ardyn and lastly, finding out that Luna was in the Crown City. What the hell!? How did I not notice!? It was painfully obvious that something was going on but I should’ve expected that from Niflheim, after all, power is what they want. _

_ Wait? Power. No way, it was just a decoy to get to the Rings of Lucis and the Crystal! Those greedy bastards! Guess I finally got my answer with the Queen’s Ring.’ _

“Up ahead!” Prompto’s call snapped me back into reality. Immediately seeing that they were even before Ignis spoke I started looking around for another path.

“They’ve set up an inspection point.”

“If the road ahead’s blocked, then we find a way around,” Gladio chimed as my eyes landed on a path to our left. 

“I suggest we take the left, Iggy,” I said, speaking for the first time since we’ve gotten into the Regalia. He nodded and did as directed. Eventually, leaving the Regalia and taking some of our anger out on some nearby Niffs we made it to the top of a hill that overlooked the city. And with heavy hearts looked on the still smoking city that was in all of the reports. 

_ “As to ceasefire discussions between the two nations, all provisional terms have been suspended in light of recent developments,” _  Sounded from Prompto’s phone.  _ “Moreover, in the wake of  King Regis’s, we’ve now received word that Crowned Prince Noctis and Oracle Lunafreya have also been pronounced dead.” _

_ ‘You’ve got to be kidding me!’ _ I thought, taking out my phone.  _ ‘I know one’s a lie, so I’m going to assume that the other one is as well but, right now, there’s only one way to find out.’ _ Quickly, I found Yukine’s number.  _ ‘Come on. Come on, pick up!... Dammit!” _ I tried again, though this time with my sister and unfortunately got the same result.  _ ‘You two...you better be alive.’ _

“Dammit,” I heard Gladio mutter under his breath.

“Iris?” He nodded.

“Did you get through to Leya?” I shook my head causing him to sigh, worry clearly written on his face. I don’t blame him though, not only was she my sister, she’s also Gladio’s fiancee. 

“Iggy?” I asked only to have him shake his head, clearly knowing I was asking about Bellamina and Bellarosa.

“H-Hello? Cor?” That caught everyone’s attention making them turn towards Noctis.

…

“The hell’s going on?”

…

“Outside the city, with no way back in.”

…

“Makes sense? Are you serious? What about any of this makes sense?” he was raising his voice as he continued. “The news just told me I’m dead-along with my father and Luna.”

… Whatever Cor had said shocked Noctis causing him to immediately spin around to face the city.

“Right.” With that, the call ended. Ignis and I looked at each other before he took a few steps forward.

“What did the Marshal...have to say?” It took Noctis a moment before he replied.

“Said he’d been in Hammerhead.” Gladio followed what Ignis had done before.

“And the King?” Noctis’s silence was an answer in itself. Ignis and Gladio put their heads down, an action that I assumed Prompto had followed as I continued to stare at Noctis. I knew what it was like to lose a father and even though Regis’ death hit me just as hard I knew it was far worse for him.

“We should go,” Ingis spoke as he started walking back the way we had come. Silently, Gladio, Prompto, and I started following only to stop when we didn’t hear another set of footsteps. I motioned for the others to keep going, earning a nod in return before I turned back to where Noctis was still standing. Walking up behind him, I wrapped my arms around his torso and rested my forehead on his back with my eyes closed. He stiffened for a second before he relaxed and place a hand over mine, squeezing it lightly, telling me he understood my silent words.

 

_ “We are still here.” _

  
  



	7. Chapter Six

I eventually was able to get Noctis to leave the hill and we made our way to Hammerhead, learning on the way, due to a text from Gladio’s sister, Iris, that she was with some refugees that were heading to Lestallum. That calmed him down considerably though he was still on edge...then again we all were. Once we reached Hammerhead we found out that Cor had left, urgent business apparently, leaving Cid with a message for us. Cid told us that Cor would be waiting for us at the tombs that weren’t too far from Hammerhead. He also ended up confirming what I had already guessed about Niflheim going after the crystal and the rings. We ran into Monica Elshett, whose one of the few  Crownsguard members that survived the attack at an outpost before finally arriving at the Royal Tomb.

“Marshal,” Ignis said upon seeing said person. I looked around the circular room, taking in the details before looking at Cor, whose face was grim, eyes swimming with sorrow but I saw that hope had also mingled with that sorrow.

“At last, Your Highness,” Cor said, taking in how all of us looked before he turned his attention to Noctis.

“Yeah, wanna tell me what I’m here for?” Cor stood on the other side of the stone coffin that held a sword, untouched by age, which sat in the middle of the room and held his hand over it as he spoke.

“The power of the kings passed from the old to the new through the bonding of souls. One such soul lies before you. To claim your forebears’ power is your birthright and duty as king.” 

_ ‘I understand that Cor’s trying to help but…’ _

“My duty as king of what?” Aside from Cor and myself, this seemed to surprise the others.

“Now is not the time to question your calling,” Cor continued at if he hadn’t heard Noctis question, eyes flickering over to me, causing me to raise an eyebrow before he looked back at Noctis once again. “A king is sworn to protect his people.”

“And yet he chose to protect only one prince,” Noctis said, cutting off Cor. “Was that his calling? Forsake the masses to spare his own son?” This interruption didn’t seem to bother Cor as he continued on.

“How long will you remain the protected? The king entrusted the role of protector to you.”

“ _ ‘Entrusted’ _ it to me?” Noctis question, his tone sharp and voice raising. “Then why didn’t he tell me that? Why did he stand there smiling as I left? Why-” he grabbed the side of the coffin, unable to find the right words. “Why did he lie to me?” I could feel my heartbreak at how broken he sounded and knowing that there was nothing I could say to make any of this easier, all I did was place my hand on his back.

“That day, he didn’t want you to remember him as the king. In what time you had left, he wanted to be your father,” Cor informed, as Noctis sniffled. “He always had faith in you, that when the time came, you would ascend for the sake of your people.” After a moment, Noctis collected himself and straighten up, causing me to remove my hand from his back.

“Guess he left me no choice,” was all he said before he held his hand over the coffin. The sword that lay atop the stone, instantly glowed a blueish-white, momentarily blinding us as it lifted into the air. In a blink of an eye, it went for Noctis and disappeared when it hit his chest, leaving a glowing spit for a moment or two before it also disappeared.

“The power of the kings goes with you, Your Majesty,” Cor told him before his attention turned to me. “Is it safe?”

“Yes,” I answered, knowing what he was talking about. Cor nodded as the others exchanged confused glances.

“Is what safe?” Noctis asked, looking between the two of us. Cor raised an eyebrow at me.

“You didn’t tell them?”

“I believed that it was best at the time. I also believed that it wouldn’t be in my possession this long.”

“I see,” Cor said, “His Highness entrusted Yuna with one of the royal heirlooms, the Queen’s Ring.” To say the boys were surprised would be an understatement but that’s to be expected.

“Wait, really?” Prompto asked, surprise replacing his confused look.

“I presume that is what you were thinking about when we were going to retrieve the Regalia?” Ignis asked causing me to nod.

“Along with trying to understand why,” I added, catching the slightly smug grin on Gladio’s face. “Wipe that smug grin off your face, Gladio.”

“Nope,” he said, causing me to roll my eyes before I looked at Cor, taking a glance at Noctis as I did. I wasn’t surprised to see that he was stunned but that faded when Cor spoke he seemed to come out of it.

“That’s not the only power your forebears left you. Your journey’s just begun. Another tomb lies close by. I suggest you head there next,” he said as he headed for the entrance, prompting the rest of us to follow as he continued, “There are tombs scattered across the land. All are on dangerous ground. I’ll go with you, for the time being. Not only to help but to get a measure of your strength.” 

“So just how many of these “powers” are out there?” Noctis asked and surprisingly one I didn’t know the answer to but thankfully, Cor did.

“There are thirteen known royal arms, each enshrined at a royal tomb, though we know the location of only a few. I’ve enlisted the help of the Hunters. They comb the land in search of the lost tombs.”

“Where’s the one nearby you mentioned?”

“Keycatrich Trench. We know there to be a crypt deep inside the tunnels.” I sighed.

“Sounds...fun.”


End file.
